The True Star
by freaking
Summary: the last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**The True Star**

Chapter 1: prolog

Panggung kaleido. Sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang mencari, mendapat, dan juga kehilangan mimpi mereka.

Yang orang tau bintang kaleido hanyalah layla Hamilton, rosetta passel(kalo gak salah), may wong, yuri killian, leon Oswald, dan sudah pasti sora naegino. Tapi tidak ada yang tau bahwa ada orang lain di balik layar yang bermimpi dapat berdiri di atas panggung. Bermimpi menjadi kaleido star.

Dialah yang membimbing sora sampai menjadi bintang kaleido. Dialah yang selalu tersenyum untuk sora meskipun sora tidak pernah tersenyum untuknya. Dan dia….. dia yang selalu berharap sora memberikan hatinya untuknya bukan untuk leon.

Dia yang tak pernah dianggap keberadaannya. Dia yang selalu dilupakan. Mereka hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang biasa dan tidak berperan penting untuk kaleido stage.

Tapi…

Dia selalu menati agar dianggap

Dialah….. ken robbins

T B C

Gomen kalau banyak typo soalnya ni fict saya yang pertama sebenarnya saya author di fandom naruto.

Tapi saya juga penggemar kaleido star tepatnya penggemar berat

So….

RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ken's birth day

Ken's POV

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang penting bagi orang lain tapi hari ini dalah hari yang penting bagiku. Bukannya mereka tidak tau bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku tapi mereka selalu melupakan hari ini meskipun aku suadah mengingatkan mereka. Sejak aku lahir belum pernah ada orang yang mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun padaku. Bahkan orang tuaku….

Mungkin kehadiranku hanya membawa kesialan bagi semua orang. Tapi aku juga manusia, aku juga ingin dianggap dan diperhatikan

Meski akau menjadi manager di panggung kaleido, aku tidak pernah berperan penting disetiap pertunjukan. Bahkan segala hal yang kulakukan tidak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong.

Sampah tetaplah sampah. Akan dibuang lalu dilupakan, dan tidak akan pernah digunakan kembali. Diriku sama perrsis dengan sampah.

Sejak aku dilahirkan aku langsung diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh seluruh keluarga ku, baik ayah, ibu, maupun kakakku. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa salah satu dari bintang kaleido adalah kakakku…

Tentu saja tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa aku adalah anak dari pencipta gerakan legendaris yang sangat terkenal itu. Juga juga tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa aku adalah adik dari seorang bintang kaleido yang sangat terkenal.

Aku tidak diizinkan memakai nama kelurgaku. Karena semenjak mereka tau aku tidak bisa berdiri di kaleido stage mereka langsung menganggapku tidak ada. Aku baru menyadari semua itu saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Dimana saat itu aku baru menyadari betapa berbedanya perlakuan mereka padaku.

Saat berumur 10 tahun aku diasingkan di Los Angles. Tempatku berada sekarang. Memang aku diberikan rumah yang sangat besar dan segala fasilitas yang lengkap, tapi tetap saja aku dibuang.

Bahkan saat kakakku melakukan pertunjukan di kailedo stage dia sama sekali tidak menyapaku, jangankan menyapa mendengarkan atau berbicara padaku saja tidak pernah.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Takdir memang buruk padaku. Aku hanya bisa berharap di ulang tahunku kali ini aka nada yang ingat.

Mungkin…

Normal Pov

Sepertinya sang mentari tidak terlalu bersahabat hari ini. Sinarnya seperti membakar kulit. Bahkan orang yang berada di dalam ruangan saja merasa kepanasan apa lagi orang yang berada di luar ruangan, khususnya pantai.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang kita kenal sebagai sora naegino sedang latihan untuk pertunjukan malam sangat serius saat melakukan gerakan ini. Gerakan ini memang tergolong cukup sulit, tapi dia terus mencoba sampai bisa.

Dia tidak sendiri, terlihat seorang laki-laki memakai kaos warna putih yang dilapisi jaket warna biru sedang meneggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Yang tentu saja kita kenal sebagai ken robbins. Hari ini dia terlihat sedikit berbedadari biasanya.

"Aku tak menyangka gerakan ini akan sesulit ini , Ken". Merasa kata-katanya tak didengarkan Sora menepuk pundak Ken "Ken kau tidak apa-apa?" "maaf Sora, kau bilang apa tadi?". Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ken, Sora duduk di samping Ken. "Sudahlah lupakan saja kata-kata ku tadi, kau tidak apa-apa Ken? Wajah mu sedikit pucat?" "Hanya sedikit pusing kok" sebenarnya Ken sedang bertanya-tanya apakah Sora ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi tidak mungkin kan dia secara terus terang bertanya pada Sora.

Sora's Pov

Ada yang aneh dengan ken hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya dia diam seperti ini. Biasanya kan dia selalu dengan serius memperhatikan latihanku. "kau yakin?" Tanya ku lagi karena aku tetap tidak yakin dengan keadaannya. "aku tidak apa-apa sora tenang saja" dia menjawabnya dengan senyumnya seperti biasa, tapi tetap saja senyumnya tidak secerah yang biasanya. "lebih baik kita pulang, sepertinya kondisimu hari ini tidak terlalu baik ken" lalu aku membantunya berdiri ''terima kasih sora"

Ntah kenapa tatapan mata ken terlihat sngat sedih bagiku. "sora…"

"ada apa?" "kau tau tidak hari ini tanggal apa?" menurutku pertanyaan ken agak aneh kaerena biasanya kan orang bertanya tanggal 'berapa' bukan tanggal 'apa'. "tau, memangnya kenapa?" "bukan hal penting kok" kulihat dia tersenyum pahit "bukan hal penting" dia mengulanginya lagi. Perasaanku atau memang iya tatapan mata ken sekarang menjadi jauh lebih sedih.

Sudahlah lupakan saja, mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja.

Tapi…. Kenapa ken bertanya tentang tanggal hari ini? Ada apa memangnya dengan hari ini?

Normal Pov

Kaleido stage

Terlihat berbagai kesibukan di panggung kaleido. Tentu saja karena malam ini akan diadakan sebuah pertunjukan yang sudah pasti sora sebagai bintang utamanya. Tapi sepertinya hati sang bintang hari ini sedang bingung. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

" Ken dimana ya? Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah hilang" gerutu Sora sambil terus mencari Ken . Dia ditugaskan oleh Karosu untuk mencari Ken. Biasanya setiap menjelang pertunjukan Ken selalu disekitar panggung atau diruangan ka.

Karena itu sekarang Sora ditugaskan oleh Karosu untuk mencarinya. "Dari pada aku mecarinya tidak jelas begini lebih baik aku pergi ke pantai saja mumpung pertunjukan belum mulai".

Di Pantai

Hembusan angin malam memperindah setiap helaian rambut Sora yang ditiup olehnya. Tiba-tiba Sora melihat sebuah sosok yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ken sedang duduk di tepi pantai.

"Ken kau seadang apa disini? Kau tau tidak seluruh orang mencari mu" kata Sora dengan nada sedikt membentak. Bukannya melihat kearah Sora, Ken malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di kakinya. "Maaf Sora". Suara Ken terdengar begitu parau. Entah kenapa Ken terlihat seperti setelah atau sedang menangis. Merasa ada yang aneh Sora pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Perlahan lahan Ken mengangkat kepalanya mesti pandanganya masih terus menatap butiran pasir pantai. "Ken kau kenapa? Seharian ini kau terlihat aneh", " aku tidak apa-apa Sora" jawab Ken dengan senyum khasnya meski sangat terlihat bahwa senyumnya sangat dipaksakan.

"Tadi pagi kau juga bilang seperti itu padaku, kalau kau mau kau boleh cerita padaku Ken" " Sora, kau serius kau tidak ingatr hari ini hari apa?", " Hari ini hari kamiskan, memanmgnya kenapa?" . Setelah mendengar jawaban Sora sepertinya Ken semakin sedih.

"Sora sebenarnya…. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku tapi tidak seorangpun yang ingat" jawab Ken sembil kembali menenggelelamkan kepalanya. "Ken maaf aku tidak ingat", " tidak apa-apa kok Sora, sejak dulu memang tidak ada yang ingat dengan ulangn tahunku". "Kalu gitu. Happy birthaday day ken!" Seru Sora dengan cengiran khasnya "thanks Sora, kau lah orang pertama yang mengucap kan happy birthday padaku" kata Ken dengan senyumannya yang sudah kembali ceria.

"Selama ini belum pernmah ada yang mengataklan hal itu padaku Sora terima kasih". Tiba tiba Mia datang dan berteriak " Sora ada kabar bagus untukmu" "apa Mia?" " hari ini Leon datang dan karaso mengizin kan dia menajadi patnermu!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau serius Mia?", " Tentu saja! Kalau kau tidak percaya, sekarang Leon sedang menunggumu di lobi". Setelah mendengar hal itu sora langsung lari menuju tempat yang dikatakan Mia tadi. Di belakang Mia langsung mengejar Sora. dan sekarang sudah pasti yang masih berada di pantai hanyalah Ken.

Ken's POV

Hnnnn… sekarang aku sendiri lagi. Aku tak menyangka sora akan langsung lari begitu mendengar nama Leon. Padahal tadi dia kan mencariku, tapi apa boleh buat, aku selalu jadi yang terakhir. Sora… apa tidak boleh sekali saja yang kau pikirkan hanya aku bukan Leon. Apa tidak boleh sekali saja aku menjadi pusat perhatian ? Segitu kejamnya kah takdir padaku….

Ku kira ini akan menjadi pertunjukan terbaik karena sora tidak bersama Leon. Tapi kenapa dia malah datang sekarang. Apa tidak boleh aku berduaan sebentar saja dengan Sora? Padahal bisa saja aku membatalkan semua pertunjukan ini jika aku mau. Tapi jika aku membatalkannya sama saja dengan menghianati Sora. Lagi pula yang bisa membuat Sora tersenyum seceria itu hanya Leon.

Sejak pertama Leon datang Semuanya berubah. Mungkin bagi orang lain perubahan yang datan sangat bagus. Penonton semakin banyak, Sora selalu ceria, Karosu tidak mengeluh pada satu pertunjukanpun, bahkan belum ada pertunjukan yang gagal selama ada Leon.

Tapi tidak bagiku….. Kedatangan Leon hanya membawa masalah bagiku. Dia selalu saja mengubah seluruh persiapan panggung yang telah kubuat dengan susah payah. Ntah sial atau apa karosu selalu setuju dengan sarannya.

Hhhhhhhhh…. Tapi, ya sudahlah memang begitu adanya

Normal POV

Kaleido stage

Hiruk pikuk memeng bukan suasana asing bagi tempat ini. Sebuah tempat yang selalu memilik kenangan bagi setiap orang yang datang disini, sebuah tempat yang selalu membuat kecerian. Tempat dimana menjadi seatu kebanggaan bagi setiap orang yang dapat berdiri diatas panggung kaleido.

Itulah yang sedang dirasakan nnggg…. Munkin bisa kita bilang sepasang 'jodoh' yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sora dan leon. Semua orang beranggapan mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, tapi tidak bagi seseorang yang jauh lebih mencitai sora dari siapapun.

Mia :"kelihatannya pertunjukan malam ini akan lancar-lancar saja"

Sora:"Mungkin….."

Mia: "maksud mu?"

Sora: "Aku merasakan firasat buruk Mia"

Mia: "Sudahlah Sora, itukan hanya perasaanmu saja"

Sora: "Tapi…"

Mia: "Sora, tenang saja OK?"

Meskipun Mia berkata seperti itu tetap saja sora merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Padahal dia sangat senang karena leon berada disisinya.

Sora's POV

Aneh…. Padahal seharusnya aku senang hari ini. Tapi….. perasaan apa ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat…. Nnnngggg bersalah pada seseorang.

TBC

Gomennnnnnn…..

Ini masih setengah jadi….

Nanti yang lengkap baru bisa di publish bulan 12 maaf y v(^.^)v

Yang mau review silahkan


	4. Chapter 4

Hahahaha…. Gomen Maafkan ya author yang gaje ini seenak enaknya ketawa padahal udah jelas jelas telat posting… *huuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tapi saya bener2 minta maaf soalnya sibukkkkkkkkkkk banget

Hahahaha…. Gomen Maafkan ya author yang gaje ini seenak enaknya ketawa padahal udah jelas jelas telat posting… *huuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tapi saya bener2 minta maaf soalnya sibukkkkkkkkkkk banget

Langsung mulai aja y?

**The thinks I never imagine**

Ruangan kalos

Sora POV

Wah aku tak menyangka leon akan datang, teryanta may benar

"jadi bagai mana Sora? leon? Kalina setuju pertunjukan ini akan dibawakan oleh kalian?" pertanyaan kalos itu tentu saja aku menjawabnya dengan setju! Tapi kalau leon setuju tidak ya?

"baiklah aku setju" yes!ternyata leon juga setuju akhir.. "saya permisi keluar" blam! Hei? Ada apa dengan ken? Permidi keluar dan membanting pintu seperti itu? Seperti bukan ken saja dasar anak itu, makan lama makin aneh saja. Lebih baik aku focus pada pertunjukan ini saja .

/skip penejelasan kalos\

"jadi, karena pada awalnya Sora hanya bermain sendiri, terpaksa seluruh persiapan harus diubah, Sora tolong sampaikan hal ini pada ken" baiklah sekarang aku harus segera mencari ken sesuai perintah kalos agar pertunjukan cepat siap aku sudah tidak sabar!

Dimana sih ken dari tadi aku cari dia kok tidak muncul, dasar!

Normal POV

Kaleido stage terlihat mulai gelap wajar saja karena hari juga mulai gelap. Terlihat disudut lorong di dekat tangga ada sebuah silui hitam. Dan ternyata sosok itu adalah ken terlihat sangat pucat, keringatnya bercucuran dia seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa. "KEN!" untunglah sora cepat datang. Melihat kondisi ken yang seperti tentu saja langsung membuat sora sangat khawatir. "ken, kau kenapa?" Tanya sora sambil menaruh kepala ken di pangkuannya. " a..aaku .. a..apa apa…" melihat kondisi ken tidak sesuai sengan ucapannya membuat sora semakin tidak mengerti apa yang semakin panic dan bingung harus berbuat apa. "ken kau tidak mungkin tidak apa- apa!" "aa..ku hanya kele..la….." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ken sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. "sora!Ken" ucap yuri terkujut melihat pemandangan ini. "yuri cepat bawa ken ke rumah sakit" dengan sigap yuri langsung menggendong tubuh ken dan menuju mobilnya dan sora pun langsung mengitu yuri.

Sora POV

Ken.. berthanlah, ada apa denganmu sbenarnya hri ini. "uhuk!" da..rah ken ayolah kau harus bertahan aku, aku tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini. Ber juanglah…

Rumah Sakit

Normal POV

Sora, dan yuri menunggu di luar. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa. "Yuri bagaiman keaadaan ken?" lo? Layla memecahkan keheningan. "dokter sedang memeriksanya didalam" yuri langsung menjawab pertanyaan layla. Sedangkan sora hanya bengong karena bingung mengapa layala bisa disini,

Gomen…. Tiap sya posting Cuma stengah2 plus pendek pula

Trus saya juga minta maaf gakbisa ngebalas reviewnya

Thanks buat yg udh ngeriview

Langsung mulai aja y?

**The thinks I never imagine**

Ruangan kalos

Sora POV

Wah aku tak menyangka leon akan datang, teryanta may benar

"jadi bagai mana Sora? leon? Kalina setuju pertunjukan ini akan dibawakan oleh kalian?" pertanyaan kalos itu tentu saja aku menjawabnya dengan setju! Tapi kalau leon setuju tidak ya?

"baiklah aku setju" yes!ternyata leon juga setuju akhir.. "saya permisi keluar" blam! Hei? Ada apa dengan ken? Permidi keluar dan membanting pintu seperti itu? Seperti bukan ken saja dasar anak itu, makan lama makin aneh saja. Lebih baik aku focus pada pertunjukan ini saja .

/skip penejelasan kalos\

"jadi, karena pada awalnya Sora hanya bermain sendiri, terpaksa seluruh persiapan harus diubah, Sora tolong sampaikan hal ini pada ken" baiklah sekarang aku harus segera mencari ken sesuai perintah kalos agar pertunjukan cepat siap aku sudah tidak sabar!

Dimana sih ken dari tadi aku cari dia kok tidak muncul, dasar!

Normal POV

Kaleido stage terlihat mulai gelap wajar saja karena hari juga mulai gelap. Terlihat disudut lorong di dekat tangga ada sebuah silui hitam. Dan ternyata sosok itu adalah ken terlihat sangat pucat, keringatnya bercucuran dia seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa. "KEN!" untunglah sora cepat datang. Melihat kondisi ken yang seperti tentu saja langsung membuat sora sangat khawatir. "ken, kau kenapa?" Tanya sora sambil menaruh kepala ken di pangkuannya. " a..aaku .. a..apa apa…" melihat kondisi ken tidak sesuai sengan ucapannya membuat sora semakin tidak mengerti apa yang semakin panic dan bingung harus berbuat apa. "ken kau tidak mungkin tidak apa- apa!" "aa..ku hanya kele..la….." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ken sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. "sora!Ken" ucap yuri terkujut melihat pemandangan ini. "yuri cepat bawa ken ke rumah sakit" dengan sigap yuri langsung menggendong tubuh ken dan menuju mobilnya dan sora pun langsung mengitu yuri.

Sora POV

Ken.. berthanlah, ada apa denganmu sbenarnya hri ini. "uhuk!" da..rah ken ayolah kau harus bertahan aku, aku tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini

Rumah Sakit

Normal POV

Sora, dan yuri menunggu di luar. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa."Yuri bagaiman keaadaan ken?" lo? Layla memecahkan keheningan. "dokter sedang memeriksanya didalam" yuri langsung menjawab pertanyaan layla. Sedangkan sora hanya bengong karena bingung mengapa layala bisa disini." hhhh... dasar anak itu" desah layla sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi. "terima kasih ya sora, aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari yuri" "i.. iya" meski mengatakan iya, sebenarnya masih ada sejuta petanyaan yang ada di otak sora, tapi sepeertinya layla bisa membaca pikiran sora.

"kau pasti masih bingung sebernya apa yang terjadi kan sora?" tanya layla sambil terus menatap lantai rumah sakit. namun sora tak menjawabnya. "ken... tubuhnya sangat lemah, dari kecil dia sudah seperti itu. kalau kelelahan dia akan langsung ambruk seperti ini" "kenapa kau bisa tau tentang ken layla?" sepertinya penjelasan layla tadi malah menambah titik-titik di otak sora. layla menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "wajar saja karena aku kakaknya ken"

Gomen…. Tiap sya posting Cuma stengah2 plus pendek pula

Trus saya juga minta maaf gakbisa ngebalas reviewnya

Thanks buat yg udh ngeriview


	5. Chapter 5

Huaaaaaa… gak nyagka responnya bagus dari pada readers….

Wkwkwk…

Present

"kakak ken? Apa maksudmu layla?" sepertinya pernyataan layla tadi membuat pertanyaan baru lagi bagi sora. "hahaha… sudahla sora, aku juga yakin expresimu akan begitu"layla diam sebentar dan matanya seperti menerawang jauh "nanti akan kujelaskan , karena sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat"

Cklek! Suara pintu terbuka langsung membuat mereka berdiri. Tanpa piker panjang layla langsung menghampiri sangb dokter " bagaiman keadaannya?" "tenanglah layla dia hanya kelelahan hanya saja tadi tekanan darahnya sangat rendah, sebaiknya kau jangan biarkan dia seperti ini lagi. sekarang kalian bisa melihatnya"

Tersirat kekhawatiran yang semakin besar di wajah layla.

Kamar Rawat Ken

Terlihat tubuh ken terbaring lemah. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tertancap selang infuse di tangan kirinya. Wajahnya juga tertutupi masker oksigen.

"ken.." panggil layla sangat pelan di dekat wajah ken. Perlahan ken membuka matanya. "ka..kak?" "dasar kau ini membuat ku khawatir saja" "ma..af" terlukis wajah yang sangat bersalah di wajah ken. Layla hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf ken tadi. Tak lama ken menyadari kehadiran sora diruangan ini. "sora?" "ya ken?" "terima kasih ya, kalau kau tidak menemukanku aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi" "hahaha sudahlah itu hanya kebetulan"

"sora, ini sudah malam yuri akan mengantrmu pulang", "lalu layla pulang dengan siapa?" "aku akan menjaga ken" "baiklah" lalu sora berjalan keluar ruangan "selamat malam"

/skip perjalanan\

Begitu sora sampai di kamar, dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur.

Sora POV

Ken… layla….. hhhhhhhhhh…. Sudahlah toh layla juga bilang akan menjelaskannya padaku nanti. Tapi jika ken sekarang dirumah sakit. Tak mungkin pertunjukanku…. Sudahla lebih baik aku tidur dulu!

Normal pov

"kau serius mia" "tentu saja aku serius sora!" tentu saja sora terkejut. Dia tiadak menyangka dia dan leon akan membawakan pertunjukan itu malam itu juga. Tapi dia teringat.."mia, ken kan sedang sakit mana mungkin dia bisa mengubah semusa settingngannya kan?". Tiba-tiba ada yang ikut dalam pembcaraan mia dan sora "tenang saja aku bisa kok" ujar ken dengan senyumnya seperti biasa. " lo ken?""tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok". "ken benar sora, ken saja bilang tidak apa-apa" mia berusaha meyakinkan sora. perlahan mia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga sora. "kapan lagi kau akan bermain dengan leon" bisikan mia langsung membuat pipi sora merona merah. Ken yang tidak mengerti langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Di ruangan lain

Ken tak berkutik dari laptopnya. Dia tampak serius tentu saja. Pertunjukan ini untuk gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Sekarang perasaannya campur aduk. sekarang dia harus senang atau sedih. Seharusnya dia senang karena melihat sora senang. Tapi tentu dia juga merasa cemburu karena dia hanyalah manusia biasa. "ukh…" tiba-tiba ken mersakan nyeri di dadanya tapi rasa nyeri itu dihiraukannya saja.

Ken's POV

Sora atau keegoisannku yang harus aku pilih…

Hhhh… dasar hidup ini memang penuh pilihan

Sora.. sekali saja…. Kumohon.. dengarkan aku

Normal POV

Ken mengeluarkan benda kecil dari kantongnya dan mulai mengetikkan serangkaian kata yang berubah menjadi kalimat "akku tunggu di pantai setelah pertunjukan" lalu dia menekan tombol send.

Tidak lama kemudian hpnya berbunyi, dan dia langsung membuka sms balasan dari sora. di layar tertuliskan "ok". Terlukis senyum di wajahnya mungkin inilah saatnya pikirnya.

Malam

Ken berjalan menuju ruang persiapan. Tapi di yengah perjalanan dia kembali merasakan nyeri didadanya. Kli ini rsa sakit itu tak tertahannkan. Tubuhnya hamper limbung tapi untung lah ada yg menahannya dari belakang.

Thanks buat yg udh nge-riview cerita ini akan selesai pada chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Huaaaa… akhirnya sampai juga di chapter lima, tapi sepertinya di setiap chapter sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan *huuuuuuu*. Kalau di chapter ini ceritanya sedikit tidak nyambung, Sangat tidak nyambung tepatnya. Author benar-benar minta maaf. Soalnya ngetiknya tanpa baca chapter yang sebelumnya. Juga maafkan postingan yang sangat lama ini. Terimakasih buat reviwers yang setia. Dan akhirnya selamat membacaa…

Thanks for loving me

Ken's POV

Urgghhh.. rasa sakitnya lebih parah dari yang biasanya. Tak pernah aku rasakan membuka mata saja sesusah ini. Tapi, siapa yang menahan tubuhku. "ken.. ken.." suara ini, "soo.. ra?" ya pasti suara sora. syukurlah aku bisa melihatnya disaat seperti ini. Kuhiraukan rasa sakit yang kurasakan dari tadi. Akhirnya aku dapat membuka mataku. Meski pandanganku kabur aku sangat yakin sosok ini adalah sora, dan… air mata mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. Sora maafkan aku, jangan menangis sekarang. Kumohon sora aku ingit melihat senyum indahmu. Ingin ku ungkapkan semuanya tapi jika aku mencoba berbicara pasti yang keluar hanyalah batuk yang semakin membuat sora menangis. Uhh…. Aku memang tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia, hanya leon yang bisa mengukir senyum di wajah sora.

Normal POV

Perlahan mata yang sayu itu tertutup, darah mengalir dari bibir yang selalu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kata – kata yang membuat sora semangat. Tangan kurus yang selalu membantunya bangkit dari kelelahan, kini meremas dadanya dengan penuh kesakitan. Sora tak tau harus berbuat apa, ini lebih parah dari yang kemarin. Sudah berkali kali sora meminta tolong tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Lorong itu sepi.. sunyi… hanya ada ken dan sora. yang terdengar hanyalah rintihan ken dan isak tangis sora. disaat seperti ini sora tidak tau harus berbuat apa, yang ada difikarannya hanyalah segera membawa ken ke rumah sakit. Yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang hanylah mendekap ken kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit yang ken rasakanj dapat berkurang.

Sora terus merutuki dirinya yang sekarang tidak membawa hp. Rasa bersalah menghantui9dirinya. Seandainya petunjukan tidak di ubah, seandainya dia ingat akan janjinya pada ken, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. "sora" suara bisikan yang lemah memnyadarkan sora dari dunianya sendiri. Tangan kurus yang terkulai lemah tadi berusaha melepaskan pelukan sora. dengan tenaga yang maaih tersisa didudukkannya tubuh ringkinhnya dengan bantuan sora. "ce..patlah.. pergi ke pang.. gung, nanti kau terlambat uhukk uhuk..". "ken, kenapa kau masih memikirkan perttunjukan, kenpa kau masih memikirkanku, sekarang kau harus ke rumah sakit". Pertanyaan sora dijawab dengan gelengan lemah dari ken "ti.. ti.. dak usah membawaku ke rumah sakit, a.. a.. ku sudah biasa seperti ini, aku selalu memikirkan mu karena…" ken mengambil nafas yang dalam karena terlalu lelah untu berbicara " I love you sora" senyum yangsangat tulus terukir diwajah ken. Air mata semakin mengali deras diwajah sora. " dasar kau ken, aishiteru.." ucap sora yang langsung memeluk tubuh ken yang semakin lemah. " and.. thanks for loving me" bisik sora ditelinga ken.

Syukurlah, yuri menemukan mereka. "sora pergilaha, aku akan membawa ken kerumah sakit" yuri langsung mengangkat ken yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya."ya" jawaba sora dan langsung berlari menju panggung. Dia harus memberikan pertunjukan yang terbaik kali ini,pertunjukan untuk orang yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, yang tak pernah lelah membantunya. Dan dialah yg seharusnya berdiri dipanggung , dia adalah ken. The true star

Maaf maaf v(_)v ceritanya jadi makin ngawur, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini. Ini last chapternya. Sepertinya semakin aneh ya? Untuk penjelasan di awal saya pengen buat leon jadi kakak ken tapi ga jadi hehehe.

So, review please


End file.
